Viva La Vida
by HimikoChou
Summary: I used to rule the world-Ciel


Hello everybody:)))) My second Kuro fic has finally been completed. This time it's one-shot songfic again (i have multichaptered stories in my head too, but me and Mr. Plot aren't very good friends. Too many plot-holes between us.) This one was mostly written at school during home economics lesson(not my fault that i finished sewing the bear weeks ago) and edited at home, so im pretty sure about grammar, well at least the words, dunno about the commas though.. This is one of my fav songs, Me loves singing it(i don't have a good voice, but i love to sing, especially songs in english, i know lyrics of all my favorite songs from head) Ahh...almost forgot. BIG THANKS and lots of Milk Choco to all of those who favorated my previous fic, and especially the ones who even wrote a review for it.I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE the BEST.

CIEL:Will you finally shut up, women?

Me:Ups, did I overdid the author notes?

Ciel:Well, you did write several lines of pointless blabbering about yourself, that probably nobody is actually interested in. So I think that YES you did.

Me:Meanie, I was writing from heart. But anyway how you like the story?

Ciel: T_T.... It's just as perverted as you.

Me:Sob, But Sebastian said that it was very good, he even asked for a copy.

Ciel: 0_o WHAT? SEBASTIAN!! (runs off, but turns around before disappearing to find Sebastian)

Ciel: Don't forget to do the disclaimer! And we will have a talk about the plot and Sebastian's part in thinking it up later!!

Me:(lazily sips her black tea with forest berries aroma(I am a tea drinker, On my mug there's written I Love Tea)

Yes, dont worry Ill be waiting(smiles like sunshine) so go ill manage things here.

Disclaimer: I dont own nobody, especially the ones I want to own. Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso, but the song Viva la Vida belongs to Coldplay.

Me: Ok, ive finished my blabbering, so you can enjoy the story now.

* * *

_**Viva La Vida**_

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

I was the king, the one who moves the pieces on the chess floor known as life. I mercilessly destroyed every one who was in my way. I didn't forgive mistakes and was called a demon. I laughed at that as they crumpled and fell in front of me.

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

Yet now, as I'm trembling under him-the real demon, I am just another human, just another soul for him to devour. My body arches with his every thrust. I'm panting, saliva dripping down my jaw, hands and legs wrapped around him.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eye_

Once I used to be the dog of the queen, the one whose feared, the one whose respected. My enemies shivered and trembled in front of me. They begged and even prayed for their life. But I didn't listen to them, I stayed cold and emotionless to their disgusting behavior.

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

"_Now the old king is dead, _

_Long live the king"_

My parents died, when I was just ten and left me with this. With this hatred inside of my heart and this tittle of Earl of Phantomhive I wear. I searched for those who killed them, but it was futile. The need to revenge myself couldn't be satisfied, so it crept deeper into my soul, leaving just pure hatred for everything around me.

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

Yes, I was the hateful king. Yes, I was the king of the underworld. But now I'm the one whose trembling, I'm the one whose shivering. I'm the one whose begging for the demon to go deeper, fill me more, no matter how disgusting I thought begging was. But the feeling I am experiencing now is just so sweet, so sinful that I want more. Do you want to know how did this happen?

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

It's because I died, that I am here. I was killed by some idiot with a shot in the heart. Isn't it weird that I died that way, since I've always thought that I do not have a heart or at least it doesn't work anymore. That doesn't really matter much, the only thing that matters is that upon death I discovered that what the bible says is true.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

I was in hell, the place where all the wicked souls come to. I wasn't scared, I already knew that if those fairytales are true then I will come to hell. I expected it, since I am such a tainted soul. But still I was uneasy, it was still hell. I didn't know what to expect, what will happen to me. But I was sure that I won't ever beg for mercy.

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

There was no fire here, just darkness. A darkness that leaves you with nothing more than despairing emptiness. The air, if you could call it air was cold, it left goosebumps on my skin. I was wearing just a white shirt, that only covered half of my tights, so it didn't help very much.

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

I was standing in that darkness, waiting for what will happen now. I could feel numerous voices whispering incomprehensible words and eyes watching me from that darkness. The voices were low and husky, making me feel cautious of my surroundings, although I could see nothing more than darkness. A tinge of fear rose within me, but I quickly shook it off.

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king_

I did not regret anything. Even when those voices became clearer and I could hear them listing my crimes. I was already dead, I died long time ago in that day when everything I loved burned in the crimson flames. All that's left of me is this shell of body. Many people have said that I am beautiful, but I don't think so. How can somebody as dirty and tainted to the very core can be beautiful? So take this so called soul of mine, I don't care, I am dead already.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

But then came He. He appeared in front of me, right from that darkness. What I saw in the beginning was just black and two bloody rubies within it. When his features became more refined, what I could see in front of me was a very beautiful man of a demon. He had raven colored hair that adorned his equally inhumanly beautiful pale face. But the most striking feature of his were definitely those bloody red jewels of eyes he had.

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

He was the demon who now owned me, as I could understand. His eyes were roaming all over me his smirk increasing with every second. No matter how much I didn't want to I felt scared. Was it because of his smirk or the feeling that surrounded him, I didn't know. I tried to keep my face as stoic as I could, but I was failing miserably with every passing second of him looking at me. My face was starting to flush and I felt embarrassed, because the look he gave me was so intense as if he could see right through me, trying to look into my heart. Then, suddenly he leaned closer to my face, asking in a sweet like poisonous honey, and smooth like finest silk voice:"What is your name, Beautiful?" At that I started laughing, it looked like my hell had begun.

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never,_

And that's how it happened. When he took me with him I expected to be tortured, like it was said in the bible. Eternal torture wasn't it? But what I got was very different, from what I had imagined. He declared that I will become his pet. I was shocked and angry to say the least about it. I still had my pride and I wouldn't let myself be humiliated like that. But he just continued to smirk, his fangs almost visible. He kept asking me my name and I kept refusing to tell him anything concerning myself.

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

His lair to which he brought me, was more like a mansion in London, the only difference being that it was very Gothic and held an eerie and mystical atmosphere. He brought me to a large bedroom, probably his- the demons. He threw me on his large bed and loomed over me, capturing my both hands with only one of his, above my head. And then came a kiss. A rough and violent kiss. His lips were pressed against mine, my mouth opening in shock, making him able to explore my mouth with his tongue. With his other hand he opened my shirt, brushing it off of my shoulders. Then he stood up, his gaze trailing all over my boyish frame, as if deciding with what to begin . I wanted move my hands, but it was futile, like they were held there by some unknown force. The demon was still smirking, while he gave me the last chance to tell him my name. I refused. That's when my legs were brought up and something large entered me. I remember the exquisite pain that followed it, I felt like I will be torn in pieces. After that my memories just a blur of mixed pain and pleasure that was starting to grow. That overwhelming pleasure which came with his every well angled thrust. And I remember those words I whispered to him before I shamelessly fell asleep from exhaustion in his arms.

"Ciel, my name is Ciel"

* * *

Me: So how was it everybody?

I really worked on this one, so i would really appreciate reviews, from everybody who reads this. If I have to say something about this and my previous fic, then ill say this: If the last time the smut was hard to write since it was the first time, then this time it was a pain in the *** because well i felt like exploding from laughter after every sentenceXD But I think it came out pretty good for the second time. theres nothing too graphic, yet, because i still need to practice. About my next story, it will probably be either another oneshot or the prolouge of my first multichap story(Im hoping to finish it until the end of my school holidays, which start next week.)

So pretty please review, I need to prove Ciel that my story is good. I will be responding to the reviews too^_^


End file.
